CaPTiViTY: Hunter
by KoriHiya64
Summary: Confusion and anger. I think that's all she knows. Short story with a female Hunter. Rated M for gore. But it's probably not that bad and I'm just being paranoid.


Growling, snarling, and foaming from the mouth. Blood plastered all over her face. She no longer knows. She no longer cares. She hunts and prowls through the area of shattered fun and entertainment. Her claws scrapped across the pavement, her feet bare and scabbed. To control is to know, but she doesn't know about control.

Can she control or can she only submit? Because she can't really feel her body moving, she kept going. She doesn't know where she is. Where she might have been. Where she should be. Her tattered clothes with dried brick red blood. It bugged her. That's as much as she knew. It clung to her and she didn't know why. The others don't mind it. Why does she?

Frustration, anger. That's all she knew. The rest were instinct and it annoyed her so. Without rest, she trudged on and spat at her garments she couldn't figure out. Her mind a haze, her memory a puzzling mess. When was the last time she ate? Does everyone else eat too? Does she need to eat? Does she want to eat? She might as well, but there was nothing. So she couldn't eat now. That's what she knew.

Nothing was on this level. She had to get higher! Her claws burrowed into the concrete of a tall structure and clawed higher and higher. The foam in her mouth bubbling out and spilling from her mouth. A little blood was washed off in the processes and she reached the roof that was as red as her jaws. Was there food here? Or did she have to look?

There were more creatures surrounding her. They like her, only different. They hated each other, but she didn't care to fight with the others. Yet, they knew nothing like her. They wondered like her. They hunted like her. If she follows them, will they lead her to food?

So she did.

She crawled around the crowd, avoiding their limp, infected long legs. Do they know where they're going, or are they just waiting? She crawled down the flat surface that sheltered everything under and looked down a way that both survivors and infected to climb. She didn't want to go back down. More growling, more snarling. Frustration killed her content. The only thing to do was to continue. Crouching, steadying, and watching her aim. She made a careful leap to the next tower and climbed to its peak.

Black eyes dripping red liquid, she scanned her area of where young ones would stay. She saw nothing...

But she heard rattling and screams. She knew it all too well. Survivors were near and they were killing her allies. It angered her. Enraged her. She threw a short fit before jumping off back to the ground of solid gravel.

Landing as graceful as ever, it created a loud noise. Those damn survivors aimed for her now. They wanted her dead. What did she do to earn death? They are the ones who put down her friends. Was she a friend with those the survivors are killing? She didn't know. But they deserve to parish, not her.

Dodging was difficult. She hated difficult tasks and she roared a threat of violence. Her enemies continued to shoot and she loathed their idiocy. Speed. Agility. Timing. She pounced the first one. Maiming, clawing, shredding, and tearing! Guts were flying, blood running, limbs disconnecting! The snapping of veins and the thought of the muscle tissues being torn away sent an exhilarating tingle down her spine. She loved this! She loved this, but it was short lived. He was gone. Blood pooling from his disfigured body. Chunks of flesh surrounding her scabbed feet. Now the other had to satisfy her unfulfilled need instead.

The other didn't want to, so he got her in the shoulder. Screaming, foaming, raging, she flung back. It impaled her. It penetrated the skin. Fresh blood, her blood, began pouring and staining her annoying clothes. Why does he hate her? Why does he kill? We're trying to survive too!

More shooting, wind was heard in her ears. It knocked off her hood and now her face was quite clear to him. Gunk stuck to her sharpened fangs and her hollow eyes scared him to death. And that's the next thing that came...

Death.

His head was gone and she couldn't be happier. It rolled across the filthy street and poured blood from one end.

She smiled. Now she had fresh food. She didn't need to search anymore. She was content until she was hungry again. But can she ever leave here? Or does she stay? She doesn't know. She doesn't care. As long as she's happy, she didn't need to do anything anywhere.


End file.
